1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to billfolds, wallets and storage containers of the like. More particularly the invention relates to a multi-function wallet device providing a pocket-positioned container for carrying and storage of currency and conventional flat items. Additionally, the disclosed device is adapted for removable engagement to digital media devices such as a smartphone or pad, and function as a support for holding the media device and adjusting it to any of a plurality of viewing angles using a support which also may be removably engaged to the wallet.
2. Prior Art
It is conventionally known that wallets are often limited on storage space, due to the fact that such wallets need to fit into pockets of limited size. The storage space provided by today's currently available wallet designs typically only allow for the storage of flat objects such as cash, cards, & coins, and conventionally do not easily store bulky, non-flat items if at all. For example, if a user were to store a non-flat item such as a tube of lipbalm, a wireless earphone device, headphones, batteries, and the like inside a conventional wallet, it would not only add bulk and thickness to the wallet, but it would also become oddly shaped and uncomfortable in the users pocket. In addition, these items placed in a conventional wallet are also likely to get broken under pressure, while they're being sandwiched between other hard surfaced items stored in the wallet like credit cards, ID cards, and the like.
Current wallet designs provide users with some storage option typically by forming the wallet in one of two configurations being three-fold, or two-fold type configurations. Briefly, a three-fold wallet typically comprises three planar portions of material engaged side to side having foldable portions acting as hinges communicating between adjacent planar portions. Therefore a three-fold wallet typically has two fold portions, or hinges. This allows the wallet to fold into a volume having a length and width the size of one of the three portions.
A two-fold, or ‘bi-fold’ wallet generally comprises two planar portions of material which fold together along a common centerline typically being a hinge. Therefore a two-fold wallet comprises a single hinge area.
In addition to wallets, many individuals also carry digital media devices such as cellphones, smartphones, pad computers and similar electronic devices having a video display. Such electronic accessories tend to further clutter the already limited space of a users pocket. As a result, some art has been driven to teach the provision of wallet devices which are additionally configured to hold and secure a smartphone, as well as conventional flat items such as credit cards, ID cards, and cash, in a single unit.
An example of such a device can be found in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2011/0089077 to Ziemba, and others. This and similar devices typically securely engage the smartphone into the wallet device in a permeant manner. In addition, a particular feature about such devices is that they often allow the wallet device to be used as a stand to prop smartphone in a position for viewing when desired.
However, aside from the few benefits, the intentional permanent engagement of the smartphone type devices to the wallet creates multiple problems. For example the wallet is substantially lager & bulkier when inserted into a pocket because the smartphone is always included. Further this increase in bulk results in less storage space and can be painful when sat upon for long periods. Additionally, when the user wishes to use the phone the entire wallet device must be removed from a pocket. Such constant removal can result in items in the wallet dislodging while using the phone. Still further losing the wallet permanently engaged to the phone, will always result in loss of the users phone and vise versa.
Further, the prior art generally allows positioning the smartphone into a horizontal viewing position and such do not provide any structure for adjusting viewing angles. Still further, the prior art fails to provide a phone support which is disengageable from the wallet itself and which may also be employed as a smaller carrying device for cash and credit cards which may be employed to position the phone to various viewing angles.
As a result, there is a continuing unmet need for a multi-function wallet device which provides for carrying and storage of non-flat items and conventional flat items, and is adapted for securely yet removably engaging digital media devices such as a smartphones using a permanently engaged support or a removable support functioning as a carrying case. Such a device should provide support for holding the digital media device in a manner that is adjustable to a plurality of viewing angles for the user. By allowing the digital media device to be removably engaged from the wallet device, either using a permanent removable engaging component, or a removable support attachable to the wallet, excessive wallet bulk is eliminated while still maintaining the full amount of storage provided by the device; the items stored in the wallet can be accessed while the phone is used; and if the smartphone is lost, the wallet is not.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitation related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.